


日月同轮

by Phi_lia



Category: Block B, Just Music Entertainment
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Incest, M/M, Prostitute Zico, Referenced Mpreg, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_lia/pseuds/Phi_lia
Summary: 乱伦，惊天大雷，不要乱点你已经被警告过了，想好再继续往下
Relationships: Hong Siyoung | Giriboy/Woo Jiho | Zico, Woo Jiho | Zico/Others
Kudos: 6





	日月同轮

洪时英趴在禹智皓的怀里，却像若有所思一般，只是静静地躺在那，一动不动。  
  
“怎么了，今天上学又给人欺负了吗？”  
  
禹智皓见他不说话，于是先开口问道，同时，他用手轻轻地拍着洪时英的背。  
  
不管发生了什么，先安抚一下小孩吧。  
  
“妈……”  
  
“你真的是我妈吗？”  
  
禹智皓霎时变了脸色，手的动作也停了。  
  
“不是让你别喊我做妈！”  
  
“我说的有错吗，我就是你生的啊。”洪时英神色淡淡，但他投向禹智皓的目光却相当深邃，饱含了探寻的意思，似乎想从禹智皓的脸上找出点什么。  
  
找出点应该有的破绽。  
  
如他所想象，禹智皓，又或者说他的母亲，迅速地别开了脸，压根不想和他的眼睛对上。  
  
因为这是事实。  
  
他的确就是禹智皓生的，而且是独生子，自小就被宝贝得不得了。  
  
关于他爹，他知道的也不多，只是从禹智皓偶尔的酒后真言得到一些线索。是个渣男，当年和禹智皓谈了一会恋爱，强奸了他，然后就走了。  
  
再也没有回来过。  
  
洪时英对他素未谋面的爹一点兴趣都没有，只是有时会幻想到底是怎样的男人才能把禹智皓骗得团团转，甚至不惜把自己生下来只为了等他回来。这当然不是说禹智皓只把他当筹码不爱他，恰恰相反，世界上恐怕再也没有比他更会溺爱儿子的母亲了。洪时英自小就没受过委屈，连一丝丝打骂都没有，所以才自由自在地长成了如今这种模样，嚣张、固执、偶尔戾气横生。他高兴时倒是很可爱，会抱着你甜甜地喊姐姐。不高兴时就很残忍。而具体到什么程度，只有禹智皓知道。  
  
比如现在，洪时英现在就很不高兴。  
  
“上次那个男的操你操得爽吗，我看你当时叫得挺开心的。”见对方不回话，洪时英换了个话题，仍然是一副探究的样子，言语中有着浓浓的好奇。  
  
“禹智皓，你这就没意思了吧，我所有同学都知道我有个婊子妈了。”  
  
“他是不是给你很多钱，我上次都看到他摔你了，你躺地板上好长时间都没站起来，疼吗。”  
  
洪时英用的是问句，但语气连一丝起伏都没有。他忽然伸了手，直直地探向禹智皓的后背。掌心下他母亲的躯体是温暖的，随着呼吸的起伏微微颤抖着，可能也不是因为呼吸，但这不在洪时英的考虑范围内。  
  
他重重一按。  
  
“就是这里，疼吗。”他面无表情，仿佛此时施下如此暴行的人不是他。  
  
禹智皓的表情瞬间又变了，他此刻的确不好受，背后都是上次被打后留下来的伤口和淤青，平时睡觉他都有困难，只能侧躺着，此时又怎么能接受洪时英的这一按？他努力了，紧咬下唇，死死地把想把口封住，一时间咬牙切齿的表情还有点好笑。但最终，一声若有若无的呻吟还是从他唇齿间泄露出来了，很轻，暴露在空气的瞬间仿佛就要消失了，但洪时英还是听到了。  
  
洪时英忽然笑了。  
  
他心情没有变好很多，但他还是笑了。  
  
因为看到了禹智皓痛苦的样子。  
  
从很小的时候，他能回溯到的记忆最初期，禹智皓就在无限溺爱他，忍受他。他知道自己从小脾气就不太好，品行也不算端正，但禹智皓从来没有说过他一句。最多最多，也只是会无奈地说一句，时英啊，不要这样。  
  
仿佛天生就是为了照顾他而出生的。  
  
而禹智皓也的确把他照顾得很好，他自小就不怎么生病，别人问起来，他就骄傲地说，我有一个好爸爸。  
  
对，爸爸。  
  
禹智皓一开始还骗他。  
  
但这个事实实在是太好发现了，谁让禹智皓做什么不好要去做鸡呢。是的，他年纪小，当时什么都不懂，只知道禹智皓每晚都会带不同的男人回来，然后晚上他的房间就会很吵，吵得他常常睡不了觉。他问过，但禹智皓不肯回答，问急了，也只是说在工作。  
  
其实说得也确实没错，陪人睡觉给人操就是他的工作嘛。  
  
但洪时英不会永远都是那个什么都不懂的小孩。  
  
不知道什么时候，可能是初中吧，他又被吵得睡不着，于是就偷偷溜到了禹智皓的房间，想一探究竟。  
  
然后就看到了他一辈子也难以忘怀的场面。  
  
他的母亲，禹智皓，正被一个男的按在桌子上操，神志似乎有些不清了，频频翻着白眼。腿倒还是大张着的，其中一条被那个男的粗暴地提溜起来挂在了腰间，另外一条则直直地垂下。因为很白，洪时英想起了之前在电视上看过的珍珠项链，也是这么白，这么无力，风吹过来，就会跟着摇摆，正如此时禹智皓的腿一样，随着男人的动作一摇一点。洪时英不合时宜地想着，禹智皓的腿真的好长啊，有好几回，脚尖都要触碰到地板上了。  
  
顺着他的角度，可以清晰地看到禹智皓的下身，被操得阴唇外翻的女穴此时透着一股烂熟的深粉色，在淫水和前液的滋润下显得亮晶晶的，一副春色荡漾的美丽模样。洪时英不觉得有什么奇怪的，他反而觉得这副女性器官长在禹智皓身上显得特别和谐，特别适合。  
特别美丽。  
  
禹智皓原来是他妈啊。  
  
然后他硬了。  
  
把门缝轻轻关上时洪时英觉得今晚是不可能睡着了，而事实也确实如此，他整晚都在想着禹智皓那时的样子，飞机打了两回，翻来覆去怎么的却也没有睡意。第二天起床时看到他脸上的黑眼圈禹智皓吓了一跳，追问他怎么回事。他不回答，看着禹智皓焦急的神色，他内心忽然生出几分轻蔑。  
  
你也不过如此。  
  
不过是个给钱就能操的婊子。  
  
自那以后洪时英就对禹智皓的关心感到厌烦起来。禹智皓总是用一种满怀爱意和期待的眼神看着他，仿佛只要他不爱他，不给他回应了，他就会严重受伤似的。以前洪时英很喜欢这种眼神，他觉得这种时候禹智皓就像一只害怕被抛弃的小猫，为了让自己被留下来而做尽一切努力，湿漉漉的，可怜的，易于被伤害的。  
  
但他现在不喜欢了。  
  
谁知道他透过他看的是谁啊。  
  
有时候洪时英会忍不住想质问他，我和他长得很像吗。  
  
想想还是算了，他估计都不会承认。  
  
于是他故意给他摆脸色看，故意气他，故意弄痛他。禹智皓不明所以，但还是跟着他的把戏走，尽管最后受伤的是他，他仍然愿意陪洪时英玩。  
  
洪时英挺喜欢这样的他的，尤其是在最后，禹智皓会用那种带着痛苦却又无限怜爱的湿漉漉的眼神看他，这让他倍感愉悦。你看，还是能被我弄痛的嘛。  
  
但这次他真的忍不住了。  
  
于是他直接开口。  
  
“我和他长得很像吗？”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“你知道我说的是谁。”  
  
长久的沉默，沉默。  
  
几百个世纪仿佛都过去了，还是沉默。  
  
“偶尔吧。”  
  
最终禹智皓还是开口了，语气中是掩藏不住的疲惫和痛苦。  
  
说实话洪时英现在应该觉得很生气，他生气了就要发泄，他发泄的话就会有人倒霉。这很不好，禹智皓曾经跟他说过。  
  
但现在他什么都感觉不到，反而有种真的很想笑的感觉。  
  
确实蛮好笑的。  
  
怎么会有禹智皓这种天真到如此地步的人啊。  
  
然后禹智皓开始哭，他很少哭，洪时英记忆中他哭的次数大概一只手能数得过来，而且每次都收得极快，仿佛情绪负担于他而言根本不存在一样。每次的每次，遇到不顺心的事，都是禹智皓先安慰的他。  
  
但这次他好像没有要停的意思。他没有抽泣，但泪水仍然像雨一般从他的眼角不停地滑落，一滴接一滴，压根没有尽头。他的悲伤好像也是小心翼翼的，仔细地给自己画一个圈，恰好能装下一个人，然后就藏在里面，永远不出来。  
  
洪时英被这样的禹智皓触碰到了，有点心疼，他挺直腰杆，迎上禹智皓的脸，尝试将他的泪水一一吻去。这次换他安慰禹智皓，他用手掌缓慢地、温柔地抚摸着禹智皓的背。他的手真的很大，碰到皮肤时，禹智皓能感受到一大片的温暖。  
  
“不要哭了，他不在你还有我啊。”  
  
“我已经长大了。”  
  
他一边说，一边把手伸到禹智皓的衣领旁边，企图把对方衣服的扣子解开。  
  
这只手被禹智皓的抓住了，他抬头，和禹智皓的视线终于第一次对上了，但对方的眼神仍然很悲伤，他摇头，他恳求，他没有说话，但神色中满是求他停止的意思。  
  
洪时英突然又觉得很烦。  
  
他猛一下挣脱了禹智皓的手，给了他一巴掌，一点情都没有留，因为他现在很烦，禹智皓不应该拒绝他的。  
  
“凭什么他能行我就不行？”  
  
“凭什么他们能行我就不行？”  
  
“还是说你就喜欢出来卖？需要我给你钱吗？”  
  
洪时英暴跳如雷。  
  
他忍不住，直接扯住了禹智皓的头发把他往墙上拽，禹智皓猝不及防，被撞了个正着，额头一下子变红了，留下一个很深的印子。  
  
从小到大禹智皓还从来没有这样彻底地拒绝过他。以往每一次，他都会留一点示弱的痕迹，然后洪时英撒个娇就好了，只要他撒娇，禹智皓什么都会答应他。  
为什么这次不同？被人操于他而言不是常事吗，他不是早就应该习惯了吗？为什么拒绝我？为什么偏偏我就不行？  
  
洪时英暗沉着脸色，想着。  
  
他继续吻着禹智皓的泪水，只是动作远不如上一次轻柔，他报复性地加重了力道，禹智皓的皮肤被他弄得又红又肿，但他仍然还是没有推开他，就这么静静地躺着，随意让他摆弄。  
  
于是洪时英直接扯开他的裤子插进了一根手指，如他所想象的，禹智皓早就湿了，内里火热而紧致，讨好般地对入侵者一吸一吮，一副舍不得他离开的样子。  
“禹智皓，你个贱货。”  
  
洪时英被他淫贱的反应取悦到了，嘴上却越发开始没有轻重起来。  
  
禹智皓没有一点反应。  
  
洪时英开始兴奋起来。  
  
他三两下把禹智皓的衣服剥干净了，顺便也把自己的料理了一番，这次，禹智皓没有阻止他。  
舔上禹智皓的乳头时他明显感觉到了对方的一激灵，他得意起来，吸得更加用力，甚至故意发出了类似喝奶的嘬嘬声。他抬头一看，禹智皓脸都红透了。  
  
“你当年怀我的时候有奶水吗？”  
  
不等对方回答，他自问自答：“肯定有的吧，都便宜谁了啊？你的客人吗，你是不是怀孕了还坚持站街？”  
禹智皓当然不会回复他，他只是一味的哭，甚至在这种淫词艳语的刺激下哭得更凶了。  
  
“他们不是好人，知道你怀孕了还会打你的吧。是不是还打得更起劲了？你当年有没有哭着求他们不要踹你的肚子？”  
  
这时他明显感觉到了禹智皓的挣扎，有在用力地把他往外推。但他的努力实在太渺小了，洪时英稍微用了点力，就能迫使他停下来。洪时英珍惜地吻上禹智皓的嘴唇，感觉到了他的微微颤抖。  
  
“智皓，乖一点，乖一点就没那么痛了。”  
  
他顺着禹智皓的脖子往下吻，他珍惜地吻他每一寸的皮肤，像在对待他最珍爱的珍宝一样。碰到淤青和伤口，他也不躲开，甚至吻得更加用力，然后就能享受到禹智皓压抑的痛苦呻吟。  
  
最后他停留在禹智皓的女性器官上，移不开视线。  
  
洪时英觉得它真的很漂亮，像蚌肉一样圆润而肥厚，散发着诱人的性香。它还是粉红色的，仿佛还是从未生育过的清纯样子。  
  
洪时英想，如果拍下一张照片传到网上，说是女大学生的，估计没有人不会相信。  
  
他珍爱地看了它好几眼，终于动手去拨弄它。  
  
插进去的时候禹智皓反抗得也没有很激烈，所以洪时英心情很好，他凑到禹智皓耳边，用暧昧又带着水汽的声音讲悄悄话。  
  
“我当年就是从这里出来的吧，现在，我又回去了。”  
  
“感觉好吗，是我操得你爽还是上次那个男的操得你爽？”  
  
禹智皓不忍看他，别过头去不想理人，又被洪时英暴力地用手拧了回来。  
  
他们的视线第二次对上了。  
  
“妈……”  
  
瞬间被刺激到了，禹智皓开始激烈地反抗起来，手脚并用，想逃开他的桎梏。  
  
洪时英这次反而觉得心情又好了起来，他绕有趣味地看着禹智皓，欣赏他挣扎又不能的情态。身下的动作愈发激烈起来，整根抽出来，又整根没入，动作娴熟，仿佛演习过千百次。洪时英没有撒谎，在这方面他的确长大了。  
  
射在禹智皓体内时他还有点意犹未尽，于是舔了舔他的皮肤以示安慰。  
  
下去穿衣服时洪时英才心满意足来，今天禹智皓仍然如他所愿给他操了，尽管带着点他强迫的部分，不过还是能说明，在他面前禹智皓永远都是禹智皓，那个会永远体谅他、忍受他、接纳他的禹智皓。  
  
他一看，禹智皓这时还在哭，只是程度远不及刚开始的了。只有他的眼睛，还盛着满满的悲伤，浓浓的，根本化不开。  
  
洪时英对他的母亲陡然生出一点迟到的怜爱来，他蹲下身，又在禹智皓的嘴唇上留下了蜻蜓点水样的安慰一吻。  
  
“他不会再回来啦。”  
  
他顿了顿。  
  
“我们从此以后就这样永远在一起吧。”  
  
他笑出声。

**Author's Note:**

> 想出来洪时英他爹是谁的有惊喜哦（不是


End file.
